The present invention relates to environmental control systems, and more particularly to systems for controlling the environmental parameters of one or more rooms.
Many methods and systems have been employed heretofore to control the various environmental factors in a room. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,708 to Joerren et al, Dec. 6, 1961 for Control Network For Air Conditioning Units, describes a system for increasing or decreasing the air-conditioning supplied to a large room or chamber in accordance with the response to a radiated supersonic signal which gives an indication of the number of people in the chamber. The air-conditioning is controlled in accordance with the acoustical response to the generated supersonic signal.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,831, Sept. 23, 1980, for Sound Activated Temperature Control System teaches how the temperature of an area may be controlled by the detection of a sound sensor of the presence or absence of personnel in a room.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,710 to Nilles Oct. 19, 1965, for Day-Night Setback Control For Thermostat Systems uses a temperature sensor and a pneumatic system. Pneumatic switches switch control to a day or night thermostat, and latches up to keep control with the day or night setting, as required. U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,490 to Dalzell et al for Automatic Set-Point Control For Thermostats In Room Heating Systems Nov. 14, 1967 has a set-back control that responds to the light available to a sensor, and thus resets the temperature control at different levels for night and day time or when a light is lit in the room. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,426 to Gingras for In-line Energization and De-energization of an external load in service with an External Source of Electricity in Response to Externally Sensed Parameters describes a control system in which sensors sense temperature and light, to override an existing furnace thermostat switch during the day and other times when the room is lighted, and returns control to the thermostat switch, for example, to lower temperatures, during the night, when the lights in the room have been extinguished.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,271 to Monahan, May 10, 1977, for Electronic Temperature Controller and Switching Device describes a system in which a timer places one thermostat in control during part of the twenty four hour day, and another at another period during the day. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,796 to Shih Oct. 31, 1978 for Controller For Environmental Conditioning Apparatus describes a system using a single bus and addressing so that any selected one of several receiving units may control the set point for the parameter to be controlled and return a signal by the bus to indicate compliance with the command; the system being under control of what is called a universal asynchronous receiver-transmitter and associated equipment. Thus, this system proposed to control the parameter for several rooms or stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,646 to Caltagirone et al, Aug. 12, 1980, for Automatic Control System For A Building describes a system in which a central control computer sets temperature and other parameters for different zones, for example, floors of a building. In this system a burst of high frequency control signals from the computer identifies by frequency the zone to which the control signal is directed and the duration of the signal identifies the function or parameter to be controlled. Data stored in the computer programs the timing of the energy devices in the building which affect the parameters to be controlled, and the selected parameter may be overridden manually. Further, an anticipation may be programmed to allow an outdoor thermometer to affect the program so that the needs of the building and zones may be anticipated depending upon the weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,960 to Gurr Apr. 28, 1981 for System For Controlling Power Distribution To Customer Loads described a system in which a central computer by two-way communication commands sub-station computers which in turn control loads among customers. When power loads exceed certain pre-programmed levels, peak load shaving and load deferral are effected.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,092 to Reynolds et al, Oct. 12, 1971 is a system for generating audio signals and detecting the difference in signals when an intruder is present in a room, and when no intruder is present, and actuating an alarm in response to the detected presence. Also known is a sound-responsive means for turning on a light switch when a person enters a room in response to a clap of the hands, a snap of the fingers, or like sharp sound. Such systems are advertised in current periodicals as novelties.